memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Requested files
List of Pictures Requested The following articles have had pictures requested; if you have such a picture, please it, add it to the article, remove it from the list, then show the world your good deed at: Memory Alpha:Fulfilled picture requests. Add this page to your if you enjoy making screen captures or you know how to draw and want to be notified of anything needing an image. Screenshots Star Trek: The Original Series *Unnamed Onlies Miri *Eminiar Guards A Taste of Armageddon *Villager #2 A Private Little War Star Trek: The Animated Series Star Trek: The Next Generation *The illusory Deanna Troi from "Future Imperfect". --Defiant 16:23, 10 June 2007 (UTC) *Romulan Civilian Unification I *Klingon pilgrims Rightful Heir Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Klingon warrior #1 The Way of the Warrior *Ennis warrior #2 Battle Lines *Casino waiter, Major Domo Our Man Bashir *Pics of several of the characters from "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang" *Pics of a Steamrunner class, a Saber class and 3 Akira class vessels Tears of the Prophets *A pic of Kai Winn in the First Minister's office, and maybe one of her and Dukat in the fire caves *Cover of March 1953 issue of Incredible Tales from Far Beyond the Stars *Picture of Benjamin Sisko's vision as Benny Russle in Shadows and Symbols Star Trek: Voyager *An image of Tom Paris from "Caretaker" -- StAkAr Karnak 12:48, 5 October 2006 (UTC) *Borg Drone Unimatrix Zero (episode) *Sikarian #1,#2,#3 Prime Factors *coyote Workforce, Part II *Koroth's guard Endgame *stunt guard Concerning Flight * need a good image of the Borg alcoves in voyagers cargo bay--Shisma 15:40, 10 October 2006 (UTC) * How about Janeway's photo of herself, her fiance and her/their dog? I can't even really say what episode(s) it was in, but I'll bet Caretaker. The actual photo would be extremely cool, but a screenrip witht ehpicture frame would be completely good too SwishyGarak 03:29, 8 July 2007 (UTC) *The assimilated Evora from Unimatrix Zero.--Connor Cabal 15:38, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Star Trek: Enterprise *Full body shots of T'Pol showing her Vulcan uniforms especially the white ones; That article is very good but needs a few more good examples that are not so dark. - *Reptilian Commander "The Shipment" *Xindi-Arboreal #2 and #3 "The Shipment" *Xindi-Reptilian Technician "Countdown" *Decon agents #2,#3 List of Tret's species, Extinction *Klingons Marauders *Klingon Council Member Broken Bow (episode) *male Xyrillian Unexpected *Enolian Guard # 2, Enolian Pilot Canamar (episode) *Illyrian crewmember, Damage *Diagram of Jhamel's Aenar brain, as seen on sickbay's widescreen monitor in "The Aenar". --Defiant 13:44, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Star Trek Movies * A pic of Michael Bofshever's character from . -- Tough Little Ship 14:54, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :Do you know where he is? Is he an Excelsior crewman? - AJ Halliwell 18:37, 10 July 2006 (UTC) ::He is credited as "Excelsior Engineer" in the movie's end credits, but I cannot find him in the scenes set on the ship. A cut scene perhaps? Dunno. --Jörg 22:38, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :::In a scene from the script but not in the final movie, an engineer aboard Excelsior reports from engineering and asks what is going on up on the bridge during the collision with the Praxis shockwave at the start of the film. So yes, he did only appear in a cut scene. --Defiant 21:42, 13 September 2006 (UTC) * Pictures of the paintings displayed in the Enterprise conference room during the dinner with Chancellor Gorkon in ST VI. I understand there was one of Abraham Lincoln and another of an Andorian. Not sure if there were any clear shots in the film. -- StAkAr Karnak 23:17, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Other version of existing picture A clearer version of Image:InsideSTBookCover.jpg. --Defiant 00:16, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Portraits and Promotional Photos * Wanted: A Decent Bloody Jennifer Lien Image! - Does anybody have one?? can they upload it and link it to her article, please? Geez, that image is hard to get!– Orr6000 23:25, 16 June 2007 (UTC) * The 1999 covers of TV Guide which featured the main cast of DS9 for the article. -- Tough Little Ship 14:37, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Artwork *Bajoran rank insignia for Bajoran ranks page --''unsigned'' * Starfleet insignia throughout the ages including: ** the Earth Starfleet patch ** the 2260s or so Boomerang insignia ** the 2270s Starfleet insignia/Enterprise insignia ** the 2350s-2370s Starfleet insignia (round back) ** the 2370s Starfleet insignia (rectangular back) ** the 2390s-2400s future Starfleet insignia * and other related insignia that could go on the Starfleet insignia page.--Tim Thomason 04:41, 23 April 2006 (UTC) * Illusory Starfleet rank insignia from "Future Imperfect" (you know, the one with the rank insignia behind the combadge) for the Fictional Starfleet uniform page.--Tim Thomason 18:52, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Miscellaneous * Screencaps of ships from Star Trek: Shattered Universe. --Defiant 23:29, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ;Medical image requests *I belive that more images of different laser scaples would be useful. -- Awar 14:44, 31 May 2007 (UTC). **Also I belive that a picture of the medical tools used on the USS Prometheus (Prometheus class) is need on these two pages Medical equipment and Unnamed medical tools -- Awar 14:44, 31 May 2007 (UTC). de:Memory Alpha:Gesuchte Bilder fr:Memory Alpha:Images demandées nl:Memory Alpha:Gevraagde Afbeeldingen